Fresh Air
by TaylorMade
Summary: Harley Quinn thinks she's done with the Joker once and for all... But her abusive ex has other ideas... A sequel to "It's All the Same".
1. Chapter 1: The Job

Fresh Air: A Sequel to "It's All the Same" by TaylorMade

Chapter One: The Job

The laugh that echoed throughout the warehouse was certainly nothing abnormal. It was the duration, the overall longevity of the noise that made the kid's blood run cold. The men had begun to eye one another, their muscles as tense as the mood in the empty building - unconscious preparation for fight-or-flight. It was unnerving, being there, but it was too late to back out. Usually Harley would have entered the office by now, diverting the boss' attention, and the cackle would have stopped its merciless onslaught through the halls.

But Harley wasn't here.

"Hey, Omar," the young henchman whispered to the human mountain next to him. "Should... Should someone go in, d'ya' think?"

"Be my guest," Omar shrugged. "But he'll probably shoot you right in the face."

The smaller man let that sink in, casting a worried look at the door at the top of the spindly stairs. Somehow he sensed Omar wasn't joking. He'd heard stories about his new employer, after all, like everyone who'd been born and raised in this miserable dump of a city. He hadn't been pleased to find himself working for the man who was the source of that hysterical sound, but he was hoping to earn enough money to get himself and his little sister out of Gotham and out to the countryside where there was the promise of a little fresh air.

"Hey," Omar was saying. "Kid, don't worry. Just keep your head down and do what you're told. If we're super lucky, his girl will come back and settle him down. If we're not _un_ lucky, he'll have a plan and a job for us soon, which means he'll have something to focus on."

"And if we're not lucky at all?" the kid asked.

"Then there isn't much we can do about it anyway, son," Omar clapped a huge, dark hand on the younger man's bony shoulder. "Try and concentrate, okay?"

Before the kid could even nod, the office door slammed open and the cackling ceased. The boss appeared in the frame, his eerie shadow falling across the men on the ground floor. Bright eyes glittered with malice on the pale face. That and the man's nasty, unnatural smile made for an impressive, if horrifying, entrance. There was no question about it: he had their undivided attention.

"Get ready, boys!" he sneered. "We're setting a trap to catch ourselves a pretty little flower..."

And then that hellish laugh resumed...

(:)

 _'Ivy, are you awake?'_ The voice came from the bedside table. _'The orchids are thirsty. I could use a bit of water myself, to tell the truth...'_

The shimmer of the sunrise glowed pleasantly on the redhead's face through the window, but she'd had such a late night... Her bed was so comfortable... She sighed sleepily.

 _'Patience,'_ she told the China Doll plant. _'I've never neglected you, have I, my darling?'_

The plant chuckled, but she sensed its acquiescence. Even so, Ivy opened her eyes and gazed lovingly down at the little blonde snuggled securely in her arms. Harley's head rested on Ivy's bare chest, smiling in her sleep. It was almost too good to be true... Harley had moved in with her nearly five months ago and, so far, Ivy was enjoying the domestic life far more than she had as a child. It was nice to wake every morning and know that she and her plants weren't alone.

"Harley," she gently jostled her lover.

There was a sound of protest, a loud yawn, an exaggerated stretch... And then Poison Ivy found herself trapped in a vise-like bear hug. A soft puff of air escaped Harley's lips, and with that she fell immediately back to sleep. The China Doll laughed.

 _'That went well,'_ it remarked.

Ivy couldn't help but grin. _'Any suggestions?'_

 _'A crowbar, perhaps?'_

"Harl," Ivy said a bit louder. "I need to get up, my Love."

"Awww," Harley moaned, but instantly brightened as she looked up at her girlfriend. "Mornin', Red. Need help with th' flowers?"

 _'Start with the orchids,'_ the China Doll prodded.

"I'll get the orchids," Ivy said to Harley. "If you want to tend to our friend here."

Harley eagerly complied, taking extra care with the China Doll. After all, it had been nearly dead when she'd found it and rushed it to the only person she knew who could save it. A little water, a bit of her girl's special plant food... It had been pretty amazing to watch the houseplant revive before her eyes.

"Pam, are we gonna go out or have breakfast at home?" she called.

"You want doughnuts again, don't you?"

"She knows me pretty well, huh?" Harley whispered to the China Doll.

 _'Well, it isn't as_ _if you don't work off the calories,'_ the plant replied, although it knew the blonde couldn't hear. Harley grinned at the China Doll and then hurried to help Ivy in the greenhouse. Together they made short work of their task and, in record time, they had showered, dressed, and were in the car.

 _'Have fun!'_ the China Doll called after them as the car engine revved to life. Then it muttered to the seedlings in the window. _'We should have asked Ivy to turn on the radio... I'm in the mood for some heavy metal...'_

(:)

"So tell me all about this flower show thing," Harley said as she stuffed her eighth doughnut in her mouth. Ivy was trying not to watch, focusing instead on her salad. If she looked, she'd be unable to stop herself from calculating the amount of processed sugar the blonde was ingesting. She wasn't sure her gag reflex could take it.

"You mean the exhibit," Ivy warmed quickly to the subject. "The botanist in charge is one of the few who has never spoken out against me to appease the industrialists... Alice Beauchamps. She's going to be showing the world her _amorphophallus titanum_ this weekend."

"You wantin' ta steal it, baby?" Harley asked, obviously ready to help.

"No," she shook her head. "This woman is a cultivator. She wants to protect the plants. If she were just showing off or trying to use the flower for profit, I might steal it. But, as far as I know, she's never used her corpse flower for anything other than a tool to educate the masses."

Harley choked on her latest doughnut. " _Corpse_ flower?"

"Well, yes," Ivy replied. "That's the sort of odor it emits."

Wide blue eyes stared at her, clearly hoping for some indication of a joke. When no such sign appeared, the gymnast carefully placed her doughnut on her napkin. A nervous laugh escaped her as she scanned her girlfriend's placid expression. Ivy, it seemed, was quite serious. Harley hoped this wasn't the other woman's idea of a date, but if it was... How could she refuse?

"Um," she cleared her throat. "That's, uh... real interestin', Pammy... Real interestin'..."

"Don't worry," Ivy laughed letting her off the hook. "I know this isn't your cup of tea. The exhibit opens at four o'clock tomorrow. I'll take an hour or so to see it and speak with Dr. Beauchamps and then meet you for dinner and a movie. How does that sound."

"Like music to my ears," Harley giggled with relief. "An' my nose, too." Her smile turned a bit sly. "But it ain't a promise till it's sealed with a kiss."

Of course Ivy was happy to comply...

(:)

"What th' hell's'a' corpse flower?" one of the men was asking.

"Oh, it's bait," the boss laughed. "In fact, it's bait for our bait..." He followed this statement with a trademark laugh. The kid sighed. He already hated where this job was going...


	2. Chapter 2: Bait

Chapter Two: Bait

Friday evening: 4:06 pm

Pamela Isley had opted not to disguise her green skin for the event. After all, she was meeting Harley later, and she knew her girl would insist she dispose of the illusion. Besides she was hoping to speak with Dr. Beauchamps as _herself_. She was curious to see how the woman reacted to Poison Ivy's presence at the event. And curious, also, to learn if Beauchamps was truly on her side as an environmentalist or if she were simply remaining neutral. Surely, if she went as herself and if the woman was a true believer, she'd find out.

If nothing else, her natural coloring got Pamela a quick audience with her fellow botanist. The citizens of Gotham certainly noticed - and recognized - Poison Ivy and quickly retreated from her. She smirked internally as the sea of humanity parted before her, allowing her to approach Alice Beauchamps. There, by her treasured plant, stood a very petite woman with bright hazel eyes and skin the color of hot chocolate. She pushed a lock of her spiral-curled hair back from her forehead as the two women locked eyes on each other. Ivy was a bit surprised when a smile blossomed on Alice's face. A moment later, Alice closed the remaining distance between them and reached to shake the hand of the known eco-terrorist.

"Dr. Isley!" Alice greeted her in a proper English accent. "I was hoping you would make it. Such a pleasure to see you." The woman spoke loudly enough that anyone close by would overhear and believe that Ivy had been specifically invited. The tension in the room did not vanish, but it relented just a bit. Ivy realized that Beauchamps was attempting to put the public at ease. Clever. She smiled and nodded in reply.

"It's hardly something I could pass up," she laughed gently. "Especially when you've so graciously chosen to educate people rather than exploiting the flower for personal gain." She hoped her statement made it clear that she was only there to enjoy the plant. It must have been reassuring because a tightness in her host's eyes relaxed. "And if you had abused any of your plants, they certainly would have told me when I entered. It's clear, however, that they're all truly fond of you." Her eyes fell on the large purplish blossom that had brought her there in the first place. "Especially this one."

Now there was a genuine smile shining back at her, not just a polite greeting. "I'm honored," Beauchamps said sincerely. "Do you prefer Dr. Isley or Poison Ivy, by the way, I've never been sure."

"Well," Ivy reasoned. "Those who can't see past the green skin or those involved in Gotham's underworld call me Ivy. Those who still see me as a scientist call me Dr. Isley... And friends call me Pamela."

"In that case, Pamela," Alice's voice dropped to a conspiratorial tone and her grin flashed mischief. She nodded subtly towards three arrogant-looking men wearing lab coats. "I'm Alice. Let's make those tossers in the corner believe we've known one another for years, shall we? They've been trying to get their hands on my _amorhophallus titanum_ for the better part of the last year. _You_ might just frighten them away. If that's not too much to ask, of course."

"Hmm," Ivy mused, battling the smirk tugging at her lips. "If fear doesn't work, there's always pheromones... They _are_ all men..."

Alice laughed softly as the offending trio came within earshot, pausing briefly when they recognized Ivy. " - so surprised with the results," Alice said as if they'd been conversing on an entirely different topic. Pamela winked at her, already enjoying the new game.

"I was, too, frankly," she laughed. "But the louder the music, the more they respond. My girlfriend got me a China Doll plant and I'm afraid we've rather spoiled it with - oh!" She pretended to just notice the men. She granted them a slightly wicked smile. "Pardon me, gentlemen. Alice and I were just catching up." She knew she was radiating danger when she offered the nearest man her hand. "Dr. Pamela Isley," she continued by way of introduction. "And you are?"

"I," he sneered at her, rather bravely, refusing to shake her hand. "Did not come here to have a conversation with Poison Ivy."

"Temper, temper," she chided him. "And in front of the children!" She gestured to the plants surrounding them. Alice smothered a laugh.

"Dr. Beauchamps," said another man, trying to edge past Ivy. "We were hoping you had reconsidered our offer. As we said before, money is no object."

"The corpse flower is _not_ for sale," Alice said coldly. "The price is irrelevant. I simply can't part with it."

"Besides, it doesn't like you," Pamela chimed in, translating for the now-worried plant. "What do you even want it for anyway?"

"That's none of your concern," the first man snapped at her.

 _'He shouldn't have said that,'_ the corpse flower noted.

"I don't think you should've have said that," Alice mused. A mirthless smile had stretched Ivy's lips.

"The welfare of every growing thing on this planet is my _concern_ , sir," she countered. "Or are you less familiar with my identity than you implied a moment ago?"

Before the man had the opportunity to either retort or stand down, a commotion erupted at the entrance to the large greenhouse. Startled guests cried out and tripped over one another as they backed away from the thugs that were now blocking the door. A familiar, unwelcome sound reached Ivy's ears: a very particular laugh. She clamped down on the rage that swelled in her chest and instinctively stepped in front of the large showcase plant. Alice did the same, providing the appearance of a united front.

 _'Oh, Harley,'_ Ivy thought. _'I'm so glad you didn't come...'_

Ivy took a step forward, initially grateful this confrontation was happening in a greenhouse. She would have the home field advantage here. But the Joker would know that... Something else must be going on if he had chosen to attack her here. Was this a diversion? Did he already know where Harley was? Had he sent someone else after her? Ivy carefully kept her face blank of all emotion - save her disdain.

"You again," she sneered.

"Me again," Joker confirmed. "Are you sur- _gah_!"

Ivy tried not to smile as her vines wrapped themselves tightly around the clown's neck. Behind her, Alice was less discrete, laughing outright as the greenhouse came alive. All manner of flora responded en masse to restrain the Joker's henchmen. One of the thugs panicked and instinctively fired his gun at her. He was a lousy shot. Ivy heard the bullet tear past her ear and a scream from one of the men she and Alice had been confronting. Then there was a thud, the weight of a body falling against her leg, and sounds of horror from the man's associates.

 _'Can you get them to shoot the other two guys as well?'_ the corpse flower wanted to know. _'Dead guys can't bother Alice.'_

 _'One monster at a time, dear,'_ Ivy replied.

Another of the henchmen managed to fire what seemed to be a warning shot straight into the air. Shattered bits of glass rained down from the ceiling, causing even more panic. Ivy swore under her breath. Most of these plants were tropical. Without the protection of the greenhouse, Gotham's climate would begin to kill them. But as she began to formulate a plan to save them, she suddenly realized that there had been no warning shot. Joker's lapdogs had _deliberately_ shot out those panels and Ivy could now see flames shooting down through the opening. The plants began to scream and so did Ivy.

Alice, thankfully, took matters into her own hands. She located a ceramic pot, set her aim, and threw her improvised projectile. It sailed through the hole and Ivy watched, mesmerized, as it connected with the nose of the man with the flamethrower. He staggered, toppled forward, and crashed to the floor. There was a sickening _crunch_ when he landed. He was clearly dead.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be part of the Joker's plan. A moment later, a beanbag round was fired directly at Ivy's head. She crumpled, instantly unconscious.

(:)

Friday evening: 5:23 pm

Harley had been impatient at 4:56. She'd been annoyed at 5:09. She'd been deeply concerned at 5:15. And now? Now she was panicking. Ivy was almost always fifteen minutes early to any meeting. If she was going to be late, she'd call. But for Pamela to be more than twenty minutes late? For a date with Harley?

"Nuh-uh," Harley muttered out loud. "Time for a missing person's report." Then she sighed. "Except ya gotta wait a full day to file one'a those... And the local cops ain't likely ta help me find her just on'a'count'a who she _is_... Guess it's up ta you, Harl..."

Nearby an old man stared at her, with an odd expression, like she was someone to avoid. In her little red dress and her hair loose and curled, he couldn't possibly recognize her.

"What's the matter?" She demanded, confronting him instead of ignoring him. "Never seen anybody talk to themselves before, huh? Move along!" Then she scoffed to herself. "This dump's full'a crazy people..."

She abandoned her table outside the little café and walked towards the Botanical Educational Center, hoping Pam had simply gotten sidetracked and had no idea what time it was. But when she arrived, the place looked like a war zone. Glass fragments littered the floor and a pair of corpses were laid out under sheets off to the left, just inside the door. Police tape blocked her path, but towards the back of the room she could see Batman's back. He was speaking to a small woman with dark curly hair and an accent. Harley started to charge in, but two officers moved to stop her.

"You can't come in here, ma'am," the lady cop said.

"Like hell I can't!" Harley almost screamed. "My girlfriend was here! She was supposed to meet me half'a'hour ago and she never showed! _I wanna talk to that bat!"_

Batman and the English lady turned at the sound of her rant and moved toward her. Batman waved the police away and they reluctantly complied. He placed his hands gently on Harley's shoulders.

"Quinn," he said softly.

"What's goin' on?" She fought to keep her tears at bay. "Where's my Pammy? Bats, where's my girl?"

He sighed. Took a deep breath. Then he began to explain.


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies for Allies

Chapter Three: Enemies for Allies

Harley was quiet.

Actually, Harley was _completely silent_. Her expression was totally blank. Calm. Her hands were resting lightly in her lap in the passenger's seat of the Batmobile. Her eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them. She had yet to try to press any of the innumerable buttons on the dash in front of her. She didn't speak and she didn't move.

Batman had never felt more terrified of a totally unarmed woman in his life.

Normally, he preferred to drive quietly. It was peaceful. He could think. But now, his eyes kept drifting to the woman in the red minidress, wishing he'd found some reason to leave her behind. After he and Dr. Beauchamps had filled her in, all emotion had drained from Harley's face. Her muscles had released the worried tension. She had even been... _polite_... when she'd informed him that she would be coming with him.

He'd been so taken aback by her demeanor, all objections had eluded him. He'd braced himself for tears or a violent outburst. He could have handled a temper-tantrum. But this? This reserved shell, this lack of reaction? He had a sense of what might be going on beneath it. It made him think an unthinkable thought...

 _'God help the Joker...'_

(:)

 _'Stupid, Pamela,'_ she scolded herself before she'd even opened her eyes. _'You allowed yourself to be distracted!'_

The plants had been screaming in pain, in fear, in rage... Their agony had become hers. But that was no excuse! She shouldn't have focused on anything but the Joker and his men until the threat had been eliminated. She could only hope...

 _'Harley!'_

Now Ivy's eyes flew open. She saw no trace of the blonde in the small, empty room. In fact, she saw nothing but cement block walls and a rusty metal door. When she reached out, she could feel no plants of any kind - not even grass - for more than a mile. She was trapped in a concrete desert. But plants tended to gossip, and they didn't twist information to suit their own purposes the way humans did. The grasses and the shrub she found at the edge of her cement prison quickly got word back to her from the greenhouse.

Harley was with Batman.

Relief washed over her. Now she could focus on her own predicament. Thick silver duct tape wrapped around her body from her shoulders down to her hips, trapping her arms like a straight jacket. Her legs had been bound together from her knees to her ankles. She couldn't move at all, not even to shift her weight. Then she realized there was a good reason for the immobility: the tape across her torso was also wrapped around a pole that supported part of the ceiling, as if this small room had once been part of a larger space.

She could produce thorns from her body to break herself loose, but it would take time - time she likely didn't have. Ivy could think of only two things the Joker could want with her: bait for Harley... And revenge for taking away a woman he considered his private property.

She scoffed to herself. The Joker thought of himself as fearsome, but, at his core, he was nothing more than another weak, pathetic man who hurt women for fun. Just like Woodrue.

At least she knew the Joker wouldn't be winning Harley back this time. There would be no fear that her girl would leave her. Ivy felt secure in the relationship now; rooted as if she'd finally found the right soil to grow in. Harley had assured her the feeling was mutual.

 _"When I wake up there, with Mis - with the Joker... I wake up feelin' like... Well, like I need ta hurry up an' get home... But I don't get that feelin' when I wake up here... With you... So, do you think, maybe... I could stay? Move in with you, like... For good?"_

 _"For as long as you can stand me, Love."_

 _"Th' rest a' my like it is..."_

The door opened and Ivy snapped back to the present. She hadn't meant to let her mind wander. Then she remembered the bean bag round. It dawned on her that she probably had a concussion.

A young, skinny man - no. A skinny _teenager_ slipped inside and carefully closed the door, looking as if he were creeping back into his own house after sneaking out to a party. He had that sort of guilt about him... In his hand was a plastic red cup, almost brimming with liquid. He carefully crept toward her and knelt, holding the cup to her lips. Suspicious, she resisted.

"It's just water, promise," the boy said softly. He took a sip himself to prove it. Then he moved the cup back to her face, and this time she drank. In fact, she drained the cup, but needed more.

"D'you... Uh..." the boy stammered. "I -I don't want ta be rude, but... I know you're part plant... D'ya need, like, more light or special food or anything?"

"Are you working for the Joker?" Ivy studied him critically. "You don't act like one if his errand boys."

The kid laughed nervously, running a hand through his mop of dark, messy hair. It took him a moment to answer. "Well, ma'am, I'm just workin' for him long enough to get me an' my little sister outta Gotham..." He pulled a battered photograph of himself and a younger girl from his pocket and showed it to her. "See, the city's too much for Kylie. She's got Asperger's Syndrome and Sensory Processing Disorder... It's just me an' her, now... 'Cept, nobody knows it... If they did, we'd be in foster care an' nobody they'd stick us with would really get my sister..." Then he flushed red and hastily returned the picture to his pocket. "Sorry, ma'am... Sorry... Ya don't need my story... 'Specially right now... Look, th' boss said for me ta take care'a'ya... So... That's what I'm gonna do."

Ivy found herself smirking, amused by him in spite of herself. "You know he only meant for you to guard the door and keep me from escaping, right?"

The boy ducked his head, grinning, though he still managed to look like a guilty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Maybe," he admitted. "But he was vague... Vague enough for me ta take it how I want... If ya need somethin', tell me. I'll do my best."

She expected him to leave, but he only moved to the door and sat down. Ivy took him in. He looked no older than sixteen. His features were vaguely Asian, but with European overtones. Biracial? He wasn't just skinny, either, not as she'd first surmised. He had a gaunt, malnourished look to him. When had this child last seen a proper meal?

Ivy was startled to feel a wave of rage and sympathy for this boy rise in her. She tried to tamp it down, tried to convince herself that this was some ploy of the Joker's... But instinctively, she knew that couldn't be true. Giving her a false friend might be something the Joker would do to toy with her, but he would never be so transparent about it.

"What's your name?" Ivy asked after a long silence.

"I'm Tobias, ma'am," he answered. "But the guys here call me Toby. Well, mostly, they really call me 'kid', but..."

Ivy smiled. "What do you prefer?"

"Tobias."

"Tobias... I'm Dr. Pamela Isley. You can call Pamela."

Tobias and Alice... She was making all sorts of new friends today...

 _'Even if it's a trick,'_ Ivy thought. ' _It could work to my advantage... And if it's not, maybe I can get this child out if here before the Joker ruins him...'_


	4. Chapter 4: Practical Joker

Chapter Four: Practical Joker

Harley was still not speaking; not to Batman, not to herself, not to anyone. When he had told she'd have to be blindfolded before he took her to the Batcave, she'd given one curt nod. He'd contacted Robin and Oracle and warned them of his guest's pending arrival and Harley had not even smirked when the two remarked that they would make sure they were "properly dressed". Batman knew this meant the pair would be wearing their masks, but he had still half expected Harley to make a joke about finding them naked in the cave.

"Quinn?" He began cautiously before he tied the blindfold. She glanced over and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you holding up okay?"

A small, terrible smile graced her lips. "I'll be fine."

 _'Well, at least she spoke...'_

He cleared his throat and then quickly knotted the cloth around the back of her head. He wasn't certain he should allow the rogue into the cave, but no one - not even Barbara - could locate the Joker faster than Harley. He paused, ensuring the blindfold was doing its job, and then headed straight for his hideout.

As soon as he parked and helped Harley remove the blindfold, Robin appeared in front of him. The young man gave Harley a sidelong look and sighed.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," he told his partner, sounding resigned.

 _'Me, too...'_ Bruce thought. _'Me, too...'_

(:)

Poison Ivy was nothing like he'd heard. Tobias had brought her two more cups of water and she'd drained them as if she couldn't get enough... And yet, she hadn't asked for a thing. He had gotten up and offered of his own volition each time. He was beginning to worry that the woman had other needs as well, but that she wouldn't - or couldn't - speak up on her own.

 _'Just like Kylie,'_ he thought.

Tobias was pretty good at reading his little sister, at figuring her out. But was it possible to do the same for Pamela Isley? He'd only just met the woman, and yet she seemed so similar to Kylie... Like some mystical creature, miserable to find herself trapped in a human world. Pamela was better at masking it, but he saw her cringe once or twice at the sound of the metal of his ring scraping against the door when he'd opened it to talk to Omar. For Kylie, it was the sound of an emory board scraping across a fingernail. Even from across a room with the T.V. on, she said it was painful. She told him it was as if someone were grinding her teeth down with a big metal file. So when Ivy cringed again, Tobias took note and slid the ring off his hand, lacing it on his necklace instead.

It all felt so wrong.

He hated the Joker. He hated working for him. He hated the way the boss treated people - as if they were disposable, no matter who they were. He hated himself for needing the job at all, and hated his father for walking out on their family after his mother died.

He wanted so desperately to cut Pamela free, but he figured if he did his sister would end up completely alone. He'd have to wait. But he knew as he looked at her, as he caught her gaze and held it, that he couldn't let this woman get hurt.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered to him.

"I'm... Thinkin'a doin' somethin' stupid," he quietly admitted. He glanced at the door and then back at her. "I just ain't quite sure what, though..."

"We wait for an opening," she told him. "Then we'll get out of here and get to your sister before he does."

He grinned. "You gonna trust me? Jus' like that?"

"Just like that," she nodded. "I can't explain how I know it, Tobias, but I know you don't want to be here. This... This isn't you."

"No, ma'am, it's not."

"So... We stick together?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you trust me?"

People called Poison Ivy evil, a misandrist, a killer... Tobias wondered if the people who said those things had ever spoken to her, _really_ spoken to her... The way he was doing now... Somehow, he thought the answer was _no_. People hated anyone who was different, and green skin - especially back when Pamela has become Ivy - was surely intolerable to any person prone to bigotry. He could imagine how, over the years, she would have slowly given up on her attempts to reach out, or hope for a better reaction. It would have only been natural. And it made him sad for her. She seemed kind enough to _him_... Far better than his boss, certainly. So... Did he trust her? There was I undiluted confidence radiating from him as he replied, "Yeah. I trust you."

The smile he received in return was so bright, so genuine, for a moment it was as if his mother had returned from the dead and borrowed Ivy's face.

(:)

Dick had helped Barbara out of her wheelchair and into a cushy, high-backed computer chair. There was no reason to give Harley any more information as to their identities than they had to, and her chair would narrow the possibilities considerably. After that, they had each secured their masks, though Babs was certain hers looked odd coupled with her professional blouse and skirt. She pulled herself up to the computer, gazing at the large monitor and pulling on her headphones. Then she went to work screening police chatter and scanning for alarms. Dick had just hidden away the wheelchair when they heard the Batmobile approaching.

Moments later, Oracle felt an unfamiliar presence at her shoulder. She glanced up, and did a double-take. It wasn't the minidress or the loose hair that shocked her. It was the look on Harley's face. Her big blue eyes were uncharacteristically cold and steely. Her red-painted lips were drawn in a hard line. Her body language made Oracle think of a school principal or a drill sergeant. The tiny woman exuded more power than Barbara would have ever dreamt possible.

"Look for concrete," Harley instructed without preamble. "Th' bastard may favor fun houses an' amusement parks, but he ain't stupid. He won't have my Pammy anywhere near a blade'a'grass if he can help it. Someplace isolated, or in a'part'a town that's mostly abandoned. Warehouses, old defunct factories... As far from th' park an' th' botanical center as he can get... Nothin' near anythin' she can use against him."

"Eliminate apartments with rooftop gardens... No grass... All concrete, metal, or cement..." Oracle repeated mostly to herself. "Could take a few minutes..."

Harley glanced down at her and, after a silent moment, quietly said, "Ya need more P.T."

Barbara snapped her head around to look at the little clown. "Excuse me?"

"Your legs," Harley said with a sad smile. "They're too skinny... Losin' muscle mass... Not a lot, but ya need s'more physical therapy."

"How did you - "

"I was a doctor, remember?"

"A psychiatrist," Babs scoffed.

"Psychiatrists go to medical school," Harley murmured, a bit haughtily.

Oracle was quiet for a few moments. The boys were having a hushed conversation near the car, their voices not quite reaching them clearly.

"I guess I've been a little lax with my routine lately," she finally admitted. "I'll get back on it... Just as soon as we save your girlfriend, I promise."

Harley nodded and gave her another sad smile. "Thanks... For all'a'this..."

"You don't have to thank me," Babs said gently. "This is my job."

Harley shot her a look that was half critical and half amused. A bit of her usual self seemed to break through. Oracle answered with an ironic grin of her own.

"Do you think our working together is - " Oracle began.

"A sure sign'a'th' apocalypse?" Harley finished for her. Then a real smile lit up her face. "Prob'ly."

Barbara laughed and Harley joined in, startling Batman and Robin. The boys looked hesitant to approach.

"You know, that dress is going to be hard to fight in," Babs gestured to the red ensemble.

"Well, it's too far outta th' way ta go home an' change."

"Robin!" Oracle called out before she could change her mind. "Get my Batgirl suit out of it's display case for Harley."

"Are you sure?" He eyed her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Of course I am," she said firmly. "It's armored, the boots _should_ fit her... And she can't reasonably go up against Joker and his goons in a clubbing dress."

Harley, clearly surprised, spun the chair around and knelt so that she was looking up into the other woman's face.

"Ya don't gotta do that," she whispered.

"I want to." Barbara smirked. "Just get it back to me in one piece, deal?"

"Deal."

(:)

It must have been an attempt at singing.

That was all Ivy could think. No tortured animal could make sounds like that, and a human would only alter his pitch so frequently if he were singing, right? There was no discernible words to help her identify the mangled song. And Tobias had his hands clapped tightly over his ears, so _he w_ as no help... Truthfully, if her hands had been free, she would've covered her own ears. She was contemplating the pros and cons of cutting herself free with her thorns again, but she wasn't sure how much the Joker _really_ knew about her abilities and she didn't want to give anything away until she had to.

The door flew open and the Joker barged in, bringing the discordant sound with him. He was (deliberately, she guessed) on an especially off-key note when he entered. Then he laughed. An enormous man - at least 6'6" and solidly built - entered behind him wearing a placid expression. He was entirely brown - skin, eyes, close-cropped hair, pants, boots, and jacket. He flashed a grin down at Tobias.

"Omar, what're'ya lookin' s'happy about?" the teenager moaned.

Omar blinked, confused, and then dug the earplug out of his right ear. "Sorry, kid, what were you saying?"

"Well, that explains that," Ivy drawled.

The Joker's eyes darted unpleasantly around at each of them, his expression angry, bitter. He didn't like being the pun rather than the prankster, it seemed. He fixed a smile back on his face, however, and knelt in front of Ivy.

"You're quite the tricky little thief, aren't you?" he mused.

"I'm an eco-terrorist, not a thief," she replied, purposefully ignoring the obvious meaning of his statement.

"Then what are you doing with my property, hmm?" he sneered.

"I have nothing that belongs to you," came the even reply.

Joker stood and drew back his fist, ready to punch straight through Ivy's challenging, fearless expression, but a sudden - if slight - weight landed across his arm. He glared at the boy, vaguely remembering him as a recent hire. The kid had both arms wrapped around the Joker's.

"Careful, Boss!" Tobias said, thinking quickly. "She could draw all her poison ta one place an' kill ya, couldn't she?"

The Joker blinked, staring at the kid. "Oh?"

"I, uh," Tobias let go of him. "I heard she could do that..."

"Yes..." the boss said after a moment. His gaze was cautious, thoughtful in a way that Tobias found unnerving. Then his smile returned. "And we must be practical, mustn't we?" He gestured around the small make-shift cell as if it were a grand ballroom. "And that's what brought us _here_ isn't it? Away from the other weeds, isolated!" He leaned into Ivy's face. "She'll find us soon enough - "

"She certainly will," Ivy agreed.

" - and then I'll reclaim what's mine - "

"Oh, please, _do_ hold your breath."

"And then we'll deal with _you_ once and for all!"

"You'll do your best, I'm sure."

He laughed; this time it was a harsh, sharp noise. "You certainly sound confident," he said. "But I've known her longer. And we both know the pattern, don't we? She'll run off to play with you in whatever treehouse you call home... But sooner or later, she always comes home to Daddy."

"We could go back and forth on this topic indefinitely," Ivy rolled her eyes. "But you won't believe it until you hear it from Harley. So let's refrain from wasting our breath, shall we?"

His smile was smug as he studied her. Then he straightened, resumed his horrible song, and slipped out the door. Omar rolled his eyes, replaced his right ear plug, and followed. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Tobias was at her side.

"You okay?" he asked, fear lacing his voice. "I thought he was gonna - " But he couldn't seem to complete his sentence.

"I'm fine, Tobias," came her gentle reassurance. She wasn't expecting him to hug her, but his arms were around her before she could register that he'd moved. Ivy let out a short, startled laugh. Her next words were so quiet, he nearly missed them. "Sweet boy..."

(:)

"Four possible locations," Oracle announced as Harley stepped out from behind the curtain of the changing room. Her eyes flickered over the blonde. "You actually look pretty cute in that..."

"Had ta roll up th' legs an' sleeves..." Harley remarked. "But I'll still be better off than in my dress an' heels. 'Preciate it."

Oracle smiled in response as Harley gazed up at the computer screen. The boys joined them.

"That factory looks pretty good," Robin pointed. "Old toy factory, right?"

"But the old novelty shop is farther from plant life," Batman countered. "And still close enough to Gotham's streets to allow him multiple escape routes."

"No," Harley said. " _This_ one." She indicated the farthest location from town."

"Why there?" Robin sounded dismayed. The old warehouse looked more like a draw for Scarecrow than Joker. The entire surrounding area had initially been paved over for a "super mall" - a building a full mile long, five stories tall, with restaurants, an indoor play park for children, and a skate park for teens.

"Ivy put a stop ta that place," Harley said. "But th' developers had already paved laid down th' parkin' lot an' foundation. When Pammy got in their way, they sold the place ta some guy who put in a warehouse, but then he went bankrupt an' the city took it over, an' - ah, hell, you get the idea... But Joker would think it was funny, takin' her out there... No plants, even though she tried ta save 'em, an' enough room for whatever surprises he wants ta set up for us. Hard ta sneak up on th' dump, too. Nothin' around there, an' all out in th' open..."

"She's right," Batman said. He put a hand on Harley's shoulder and glanced over the suit she wore, smiling smugly.

"What?"

"Sorry," he cleared his throat. "Just thinking - "

"About Joker's expression when he sees me in _this_?" She asked. "Yeah... Lookin' forward ta that myself..."


	5. Chapter 5: A Planning Phase

Chapter Five: A Planning Phase

"It makes no sense, Omar," Joker fumed. " _Everyone_ knows Ivy and I can't poison each other! Why would that boy - "

"Aw, forget it, Boss," Omar shrugged. "That kid doesn't take anything for granted. If he doesn't hear it directly from _you_ , he's going to assume your enemies started a rumor about you being immune to poison just so your allies will believe it and fail to warn you - or remind you - of a potentially dangerous situation. It would be an effective - and clever - way to take you out by proxy. He was just trying to look out for you."

The humming sound that came in reply was suspicious, nonetheless.

"He seems awfully cozy with her..."

"Naturally gentle with ladies, that's all," Omar assured him. He was starting to sweat for the kid.

"How long has he been here?" Joker asked sharply. "Five months?"

"Seven."

"Any family besides the sister?"

"I don't know." Omar was wary now.

"Find out."

(:)

Kylie hated the camper. She hated the junkyard where it was located. The sounds of the piles of crushed cars shifting and settling made it hard to sleep at night. The shower only had cold water because the water heater had been missing when Tobias had brought her here. The smell of mold and old gasoline permeated their cramped living space no matter how hard they cleaned or how desperately they tried to air out the no-longer-abandoned trailer.

But they'd hoarded all the money they'd managed to get their hands on. And Tobias had promised her a real home, away from the city. So whenever their situation felt overwhelming - like now - Kylie would close her eyes and try to imagine the flowers and the crops she would grow as soon as she had the space and fertile soil to work with. Maybe even a few apple trees... and a weeping willow so she could duck under its branches for a quiet, private place to read and daydream... and maybe they'd be able to keep a pet or two. That would be nice.

Kylie also found herself wishing they could share this dream home with a real family. She wasn't all that social - the Asperger's made dealing with people difficult - but it didn't seem fair to her brother. As long as it was with people who understood her somewhat, Kylie wasn't completely adverse to widening her small circle.

She tried to imagine the perfect new parents. Ones who could connect with both Kylie and Tobias. What traits would they have? What sort of histories would allow them to comprehend and accept them both? Kylie scowled and opened her eyes. This was where her imagination always seemed to fail her.

 _'Because people like that don't exist,'_ she thought savagely, _'And if they did, they would already have kids of their own and no need for you!'_

She sighed, forcing herself to open her history book. It was a subject that should have, by rights, been interesting. However, in the hands and monotone voice of her teacher, watching dust settle was more enticing.

 _'Okay,'_ Kylie thought, _'My new parents would want to screen my teachers... They'd be really strict about it. There; I thought up one trait, anyway...'_

Suddenly the noises outside weren't just those of gravity pulling down at stacks of ruined cars. Kylie heard footsteps, hushed voices, and a rustling sound, like someone was brushing aside the tall weeds surrounding the camper. Their tendrils scraped against the exterior wall.

Kylie scrambled into one of the overhead storage compartments, closing the hatch just as the door was forced open...

(:)

Ivy had compromised.

She'd punctured tiny holes in a series of neat verticle rows, creating perforated lines in the duct tape. With some mild effort, she though she should reasonably be able to break free of her bonds. The problem was going to be getting both Tobias and herself out of this place without either of them getting seriously hurt. But without her plants to help them, she was forced to rely on more _human_ methods. And Tobias needed a diversion. He was pacing a hole in the floor.

"Can you describe the building's layout for me?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah." Tobias stopped in his tracks and fished a pen out of his pocket. Then he plopped down beside her and drew a tiny box on his hand. "This is where we are." He added a huge box around the little one and sectioned off a few more places. "The boss- The Joker's office is right above us, but th' door is on th' other side from the one down here. There's stairs goin' up to it along here..." Again, he indicated the wall opposite from their door.

"So the office and this room create a sort of two-story island in the middle of a much larger room," Ivy clarified. "What about those rooms?" She nodded to a row of little squares on the far left side of the diagram.

"One is a bathroom," Tobias shrugged. "He's got stuffed locked up in th' others. I dunno what, though."

"I may have a few ideas," Ivy mused. "His laughing gas... Has masks to protect his people from it until he betrays them... Possibly Bud and Lou..."

"Those hyenas?" Tobias suppressed a shudder. "Ain't laid eyes on 'em since Harley took off with _you_ , so I guess it's possible. He's usually got me tending the guns over here." He tapped the far right of his palm. Then, to get rid of any evidence that he'd been helping the prisoner, he licked a finger to wet it and scrubbed at the makeshift map until it was nothing but a smear. "There's one door goin' out next to those rooms, but that's it. The old garage doors got bricked in ages ago."

"What about windows?" she asked.

"Too high," he shook his head. "An' too small ta squeeze through. There's a skylight but no way ta reach it."

"And the office?"

"Windows on all but th' wall on this side." He pointed toward the door. "But there are still nearly twenty guys out there standin' guard. Omar's okay. He doesn't like th' boss at all, but no real businesses wanna hire him 'cause he use ta be in a gang. He used ta work for Penguin, too, but somethin' went wrong... He wouldn't hurt us, but everybody else would be happy ta rip us apart just ta have somethin' ta _do_..." He trailed off, studying her expression, which had turned a bit smug. "What're'ya thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking that you've been getting my water from the sink in the bathroom."

"Yeah..."

"And I'm thinking that if Harley's babies are in one of those rooms, they could create a disturbance."

Tobias gulped. If anyone hurt those hyenas, the Joker would kill them all. If Harley found out they'd been hurt, it would be far worse for the perpetrator. No one was dumb enough to harm those animals, but they were unpredictable without their mistress around to control them. He didn't like what Ivy was suggesting.

He also didn't have any better ideas...

(:)

The building sat in the middle of the biggest, ugliest, most debris-filled parking lot Harley had ever seen. She hunkered down behind a large pile of cement blocks between Batman and Robin. She found herself staring at the place, a bit dumbfounded. She'd gone back to her calm silence after they'd left the cave, hardly even noticing the blindfold until it had been removed again, but now she was feeling sort of jittery.

They'd hidden the Batmobile a few miles back and trekked to their hiding place on foot. Although neither of them had complained, she thought that both she and Robin had been glad to leave the two-seater behind. It hadn't been comfortable for either of them, her riding in his lap...

She was slowly becoming furious with herself, as well. She had been so happy with Pam, so grateful to have her delusions about the Joker stripped away, and so... so in _love_ with her girl, she'd left all thoughts of her ex behind. She'd expected, perhaps, some retaliation eventually, but it never actually occurred to her that he might target Pamela instead of attacking her directly.

"No way to sneak up on this place," Robin noted.

"Then let's go in loud," Harley shrugged, speaking to the guys for the first time since they'd driven out.

"Storm the gates and rescue the damsel in distress?" Robin deadpanned.

"Somethin' wrong with that?" Harley demanded, instantly defensive.

"We generally like to form a plan before charging in," came the reply.

"Well, my _plan_ is ta get my girl back," Harley retorted. "Then take her home, draw her up a nice bath, treat whatever injuries he's given her, an' then lay in bed with her an' worry all night like she's done for _me_ a million times!"

"That's a goal, Harley, not a plan."

"Ah, who asked ya, ya little - "

"Shh!" Batman ordered.

Harley started to snap at him, but then realized his eyes were fixed on a large truck that was rambling up the road and across the parking lot. They watched as four men got out and drug a young girl, tied and gagged, from the covered bed, hauling her inside.

Harley's heart sank.

"This just got way more complicated, didn'it?"


	6. Chapter 6: What Could Go Wrong?

Tobias was trying not to shake too much, but the simple fact of the matter was that the hyenas scared the ever-loving _hell_ out of him. They had become less compliant after Harley had left, more like wild animals (which, technically, they were). They _sort_ _of_ listened to the Joker, but it was the tiny blonde they seemed to recognize as their true alpha. Tobias had witnessed the chaos when a stocky thug he only knew as Bowser shoved one of the beasts - and promptly had three of his fingers bitten off. Tobias had been relieved when they had been locked up.

It was true that Tobias had absolutely no intention of provoking them whatsoever. It was also true that he wished Ivy's plan didn't involve them. He could hear Bud and Lou just behind the door next to the bathroom. He knew Joker had been slipping in there just long enough to feed them late every evening.

Pretending he was headed to get water for Ivy, red cup in hand, he passed a few of Joker's henchmen, and was ignored. Just to be safe, he actually _did_ duck into the bathroom for a moment. Okay, so he was stalling, really, but he had to gather some courage! He took a deep breath and started to step out towards the hyena room.

Suddenly, the door leading out opened and a small group of men entered. They hurried past Tobias, not noticing him in the doorway of the small bathroom. Only one small figure, bound and gagged and thrown over one man's shoulder, locked eyes with him.

 _Kylie!_

His fear was replaced by rage.

Working fast, he pried the hinges off the door that held Harley's beloved pets. He shoved it slightly out of place, trusting Bud and Lou to do the rest on their own. They were strong enough, and restless from being cooped up for months. They would pull through for them.

His task completed, Tobias charged after the larger men who held his sister captive. Had he not done this from behind, he never would have stood a chance. His sudden shove, however, fueled by adrenaline, was enough to knock the man holding the little girl off balance. Kylie nearly tumbled to the floor, but Tobias caught her.

"What th' hell d'ya think yer doin' ta my baby sister?" The growl sounded as if it came from a much larger, stronger man. Unfortunately, that did not mean Tobias was no longer a too-skinny teenaged boy suffering from malnutrition. He was overwhelmed in seconds, tied up, and then the Joker appeared. An uncomfortable-looking Omar loomed behind him.

"Just a precaution," the Boss smiled, as if these were reasonable negotiating techniques being implemented at a business meeting. "Can't leave a little girl all alone in a junkyard to fend for herself. That would be... _irresponsible!_ "

He laughed and snapped his fingers and the siblings were shoved into the room with Ivy.

(:)

The screams were a surprise.

Almost immediately after the girl was taken inside, a myriad of voices arose in a wave of panic. Batman, Robin, and Harley, taken aback, looked at one another for a single moment. Then Harley stood and ran openly across the empty lot toward the door.

"What is she _doing_?" Robin was clearly exasperated.

"Don't worry," Batman said calmly. "You and I can climb that old scaffolding over there and see if there's a skylight. If there is - "

"Yeah, fine, but what about _her_?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Harley Quinn in a Batgirl suit, looking to rescue her girlfriend, barges in the front door _alone_... Would _you_ be looking at the skylight?"

"No," Robin admitted. "I'd probably be checking myself into a psychiatric hospital..."

(:)

Tobias landed on the floor beside Ivy with an audible thud. He moaned and rolled over just in time to see Kylie crash into Ivy's lap. He was about to tell his sister not to worry, not to be afraid, but the small girl wasn't waiting for reassurances. Her arms were bound, but not her legs. She made a living missile of herself, launching her body - head first - into the thugs. She managed to barrel past two of them. It was the Joker himself who caught her and shoved her back inside. This time, the door was slammed shut and locked before she could recover.

A frustrated animal scream emanated from behind her gag. She ran at the door and began kicking it, throwing herself against it, and screaming things around her gag - words her brother hadn't even known she knew. Tobias was a bit shocked. This was _not_ her normal behavior. He supposed getting kidnapped had put her in a rather foul mood. Ivy, on the other hand, regarded the girl with apparent pride.

"Don't waste your energy, little one," she advised. "We have to be ready to run, and you'll be all tired out."

The red head ripped off her bonds at last and untied the two children. The rage in the girl's eyes was not unlike her own. Tobias looked mostly worried. He held Kylie's hand (which she seemed to merely tolerate for his sake), and turned to Ivy with an exhausted expression.

"Now what?" He sounded hopeless.

"Depends," the woman replied. "Bud and Lou?" Horrified screams and a series of crashes outside their makeshift cell answered her. She smiled. "Lovely."

(:)

Omar watched, in fascination and without a word, as the two hyenas broke out of their filthy room and charged through the warehouse with the joyful, reckless abandon of the recently liberated. As Bud and Lou bounced off of the crates and walls, grateful for the exercise, the large man parked himself on the stairs going up to the office. It seemed to be the safest place to watch the show.

And what a show it was!

Joker's men, caught off-guard, began to run around, frantically, searching for anything they could possibly use to herd the hyenas back to their little prison. The boss burst out of his office, a grimace of humor and anger plastered on his face, just in time to see Lou playfully rip the seat out of one lackey's pants. Omar barely resisted the urge to pull out his phone and record the proceedings - especially the sight of Lou, fabric still in his mouth, bounding happily after the now-bare butt of his associate.

For a guy who called himself "Joker", the boss looked pretty displeased with the scene in front of him. He stood rigid, a death grip on the railing, at the top of the steps, sneering at Omar's wide grin. He stared, motionless as the fearful screams of his henchmen echoed through the building. Finally, he pried his clenched fingers from the rail and walked slowly down the steps to peer towards the room where he'd locked up Harley's beasts. A moment later, the door burst open. A blonde figure stormed through the chaos, unimpeded.

Joker's smile became far more genuine. He paused, wondering about the Bat get-up, but quickly dismissed it. Surely she would fill him in in the joke soon enough. He made his way towards her and held his arms wide, anticipating her gleeful giggle, the weight of her as she wrapped herself around him.

"Ah," He purred. "There's my girl, come home to her Daddy!"

She smiled back.

With anger dancing in her eyes.

A fist found his nose and he saw stars.


End file.
